


Lie

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee





	Lie

“Conner，我亲爱的儿子，但愿你的小考验一切顺利。”手机屏幕上的Lex十指交叉，手背托住下颌，露出商人特有的笑容。  
“是的，他没怀疑。”  
Conner只是淡淡回应，他至今无法叫这个人父亲。在他潜意识里，他的父亲仍然或者永远是小镇上朴实的Clark，而不是富可敌国的富商。  
“那小玩意收到了？”  
“是的。”  
Conner随意地把U盘似的东西在镜头前一晃。  
“很好。”  
“据我所知，Wayne财团近几年做了好几笔大的假账，抹去的税款全让Tim孝敬了他的养父。”  
“消息可信吗？”  
“是从他跟秘书的谈话中听来的，他也常跟我抱怨，Bruce Wayne在海外的开销很大。”  
“看来Bruce的提前退休生活过得很滋润啊，不像媒体中宣扬的那样引领全球慈善。”Lex的笑逐渐变得真诚，“好孩子，你只需要把那个小装置，想办法插进Timothy的私人电脑，你的任务就完成了。”  
Conner看了看手心中看似无害的装置。  
“不用我做什么吗？”  
“你只需保证不被发现，独占Timothy电脑20分钟左右。那小老板电脑中的数据会直接传送到我这里。”  
见Conner不发一语，Lex给出了他诱人的条件。  
“完成这一切，你就可以回到我身边。我会对媒体公开你的身份。”  
“我并不想从你那得到什么好处。”  
“每个女孩都有个公主梦，而每个男人都该有帝王梦。Conner，你是我的儿子，我不相信你会甘愿一辈子当个农夫。”  
Conner沉默了，尽管他喜欢小镇的简单，但Lex某种程度上说的没错。  
“祝你好运，我等着你的好消息。”  
Lex切断了通讯，Conner叹口气，把自己调整回一个称职的保镖。  
看了看手表，电影该散场了，他该去影院门口接Tim和他的女伴了。  
**  
Conner看着Tim与当天的约会对象话别，他一如既往地在她手背上绅士地落下一吻并祝她晚安。Conner盯着女孩离去的方向发呆，直到Tim拍了他的肩膀。  
“很有魅力的女孩，不是吗？”  
“比不上你。”  
话刚出口，Conner就恨不得咬断自己舌头，没想到Tim却笑了起来。  
“所以，为什么不约我呢。”Tim突然靠近他耳边暧昧道，“用你那紧得要命的屁股。”  
Conner的脸刷地红透了，如果是往常他会不发一语，然而……  
机会，他脑中的声音提醒他。  
**  
“你今天格外主动。”  
Tim只穿着一条底裤，靠在床头看着眼前的“美景”。  
“不……嗯啊……喜欢吗？”  
Conner双腿大张着，毫无保留地暴露在Tim面前，后穴插着自己的两根手指。  
Tim拉过他的另一只手，放在腿间撑起的帐篷上。  
“你觉得呢？我像不喜欢吗。”  
Conner隔着柔软的布料移动手掌，描画出Tim下体的形状，在体内的两指抽出些，带出穴口嫩红的软肉。Tim舔舔唇，伸出手，故意摸上那鼓鼓囊囊的穴口四周。  
“啊！那你还……”  
“什么？”  
Tim抓住Conner的手腕，掌控着他用手指操弄自己的节奏。  
“不喜欢看到……你和别人。”  
Conner告诉自己，他在逢场作戏，谁都知道床上的话不可信。  
下一秒，手腕上的力气迫使Conner抽出体内的手指，Tim炙热的阴茎替代了它们的位置。  
“慢……”  
茎体不间断一插到底的动作堵回了Conner的请求。Tim的那里并没色情小电影演员那么夸张，但比一般人要长一些，这让每次缓慢的抽离与插入都变得更加难耐。  
“你要是每天都这样，我就不会……哈啊……放松点，大男孩。”  
“Kon，叫我Kon。”  
Conner抓紧Tim的肩膀，那是他的至亲之人对他的昵称。在他离开前，他想听这个名字用那个嗓音发出。  
Tim俯下身，含住Conner饱满的耳垂。  
“Kon。”气流钻进Conner耳道，令他微微打颤。“我的Kon。”  
“Tim……”对不起。  
**  
Tim睡得很沉，不知是性爱还是其后的安眠药作用。  
Conner吻了吻他的额头，轻手轻脚下了床。  
一切都那么顺利，直到Lex给他的小装置插进Tim的笔记本电脑中时，Conner仍觉得自己在做梦。  
那个小装置闪烁着美丽的蓝光，表明数据正在传向Lex的私人卫星。屏幕上不同资料交叠闪烁着，显示着当前传送。Conner半是不经意扫读着它们。  
这些资料会给那个人带来怎样的后果呢？是名誉扫地，是破财免灾，还是身陷囹圄？  
是他违法在先，你不用自责。Conner劝说自己道。  
但lex财团就是干净的吗，无奸不商，只不过没被戳破而已。  
Tim那样信任他、体贴他，尽管他可以劝自己那只是花花公子的虚情假意，但他不想……  
进度条接近百分百时，当前传送资料突然变成了他的照片，那是他第一天来Wayne集团面试时照的。  
Conner鬼使神差地暂停了传送，浏览起这个未命名文件夹的内容。  
所有的照片都是他，Conner不知道Tim什么时候拍摄的它们，甚至还有穿着沙滩裤的他。那次是Tim带另一个富家千金到海边度假，Conner一直以为Tim的关注点在那位性感又优雅的比基尼小姐身上。  
Conner震惊地快速浏览着这些照片，直到眼球被一团红色抓住。  
那是一小捧玫瑰，旁边立了一张精美的卡片：  
“我多想亲手把它送给你，我的爱人。”  
Conner突然想起，情人节那天，Tim的办公桌上插着同样一束系了深蓝丝带的玫瑰，只是缺了卡片。  
Tim他……  
手机轻微震动了下，是Lex的短信。  
“干得好，你可以回来了，我出色的儿子。”


End file.
